


over it

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “Is it that obvious?” Richie winces at his own question. The bartender just gives Richie a sympathetic look. “We’ve been fighting all week.” Richie admits shamefully. “I don’t even remember how it started, but now we’re just arguing every goddamn second.”





	over it

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested bichie + clubbing
> 
> aged up to twenty one

Bill walks through the door into the club, pushing past the sea of sweaty and drunk people, leaving Richie behind.

“Vodka soda,” is all he says to the bartender as he sits down on a bar stool. He rests his chin on his hand as he watches the bartender mix his drink together.  

“Here you go,” the man smiles sweetly as he hands Bill his drink. Bill thanks him kindly and smiles back.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Richie asks out of breath as he sits down next to Bill.

“Oh! I love this song.” Bill says in a cheery tone, grabbing his drink and heading to the dance floor.

“You don’t even know this song!” Richie calls after Bill, throwing his hands in the air. He sits back down with a huff and asks for whatever the special is.

“I’m assuming you’re together?” the man asks as he slides Richie’s drink over. Richie nods and rolls his eyes as he takes a sip. “Fighting?”

“Is it that obvious?” Richie winces at his own question. The bartender just gives Richie a sympathetic look. “We’ve been fighting all week.” Richie admits shamefully. “I don’t even remember how it started, but now we’re just arguing every goddamn second.”

“Angry sex is a wonderful thing, my friend.” the bartender winks as he dries off a glass with a rag.

“He won’t even let me hit it!” Richie slaps his palms on the bar table, feeling completely defeated.

“Take charge. I say go out there, grab his ass and fuck him into oblivion. Make him forget that you guys are even fighting.” Richie raises his eyebrows, the idea sounding not half bad to Richie. He downs his drink and another one for courage before heading to the dance floor.

“Excuse me,” Richie says as he steps between Bill and some other guy Bill was talking to.

“Yo, what the fuck?” the guy says, glaring at Richie with piercing green eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I would like to dance with my boyfriend. Hope you don’t mind.” Richie flashes a fake smile as he shoos the other man away. Bill sighs and backs away from Richie. “No, we’re not doing this. I am not fighting with you anymore. I’m done! Okay?”

“Is that supposed to be an apology, because if it is I’m not accepting it.”

“Apology?” Richie tilts his head in confusion. “For what?” Bill groans and crosses his arms. “Aren’t you sick of fighting too?”

“Well, yeah.” Bill says in an ‘isn’t-it-obvious’ type of tone.

“Then let’s just stop,” Richie’s tone lightens up, giving Bill puppy-dog eyes.

“It doesn’t work like that, Rich, and you know it.” Richie tries his best to hold back a smile. He’s getting through to Bill, otherwise he wouldn’t have thrown out the nickname.

“How about I show you?”

“What?”

“How about I show you a way that makes us forget about why we’re even fighting?” Bill nearly laughs.

“And what’s that?”

“Come with me,” Richie sticks his hand out.

“No,” Bill says, face twisting in disgust.

“Come with me, Billy.” Richie reaches his hand out wider, relaxing his body so he seems more inviting. Bill takes a deep breath before deciding to grab Richie’s hand. Richie leads him to the back, to the bathroom. “Let me make you feel good, baby.” Richie whispers as he locks the two of them in a stall.

“Rich, I’m not playing games.”

“And neither am I,” he grabs the sides of Bill’s face gently and nearly connects their lips. “I want to make you feel good. Will you let me do that?” Bill can feel Richie’s words on his lips. Their eyes lock as Bill nods his head, Richie crashing their lips together. Bill leans into the kiss, deepening it. Richie pulls Bill’s shirt over his head, revealing his toned upper half. He peppers kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking dark bruises into his collarbones.

“Fuck,” Bill moans, his fingers finding their way into Richie’s thick curls, tugging. Richie moans, his voice vibrating against Bill’s skin. Richie pulls away and kisses Bill sweetly on the lips once. His hands grab for Bill’s belt, unbuckling it. “You gonna fuck me?”

“So hard, baby.” Richie says as he pulls down Bill’s pants, along with his own. “Turn around.” Bill does so. Richie puts his fingers in his mouth, wetting them, pumping his dick a few times before sliding into Bill.

“Oh god,” Bill moans in pleasure as he grips onto the stall door. Richie doesn’t hesitate and begins slamming into Bill. All of his anger coming out into his thrusts. “Shit, Richie!” Bill yells, the stall door shaking with each thrust.

“You feel so fucking good. Been a whole damn week, you being a stubborn little bitch. Look at you know, letting me fuck you hard.” Richie’s thrust stiffen as his grip on Bill’s hips grows tighter, definitely leaving bruises. “And you’re just gonna take it? Just like that, babe?”

“Yes,” Bill groans, resting his forehead on his arms. His moans being cut off each time Richie hits his prostate. “Fuck,” Bill whines. “Harder.”

“Harder?” Richie questions before picking up his pace. Richie’s hip bones slam into Bill’s ass, Bill crying out in pleasure. “Is this hard enough for you?”

“Fuck!” is all Bill can say. Pleasure and pain wash over his body, loving each second of it. Richie fucks Bill down to a rhythm, partially afraid Bill’s going to rip the stall door off its hinges. “Oh goooood!” Bill screws his eyes shut.

“Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes, so good. So fucking good.” Bill’s voice is torn and raspy from his moans and screams. “I’m gonna c- oh fuck!” Bill cuts himself off as Richie’s dick hits his prostate harder.

“What’s that, baby? You’re gonna what?”

“I’m gonna cum,” Bill’s words are full on whines.

“Then cum. Go on, cum for me, babe.” Bill falls apart at Richie’s words, cumming down his leg as Richie cums inside of him. Richie stands Bill upright, turning his head and connecting their lips. “I don’t ever want to fight like this again.”

“Me either,” Bill shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry too, Rich.” Bill leans his forehead against the other boy’s. Richie whispers an ‘I love you’ before bending Bill back over and fucking him again.


End file.
